


Lust is in the Air

by 84Reesdy



Category: Alaskan Bush People (TV)
Genre: Bam brown, F/M, abp, alaskan bush people - Freeform, joshua brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84Reesdy/pseuds/84Reesdy
Summary: Bam decides to test Michelle's threshold of pleasure al fresco.Joshua Bam Bam Brown x OC





	Lust is in the Air

Lake Creek was a small water way that wrapped itself around the hills and dense woods of Missouri. It often turned into a thin trickle of a stream only to widen into a deep calm pool several yards downstream. It was not a creek of competitive sport fishing, but it was a wonderful place to spend an afternoon wasting away the day while catching small, bright, colorful fish or bathing on the sundrenched pebbly shores.

It was a place that Michelle had come often as a little girl. When there wasn't time for a bigger fishing expedition, this was always a great spot to at least get your pole in the water. She adored it growing up and was excited to show it to her boyfriend, Bam while they were visiting her hometown.

He'd started to wonder if they'd ever reach it as they wound down dirt road after dirt road, teasing her that she'd just brought him out to the middle of nowhere to take advantage of him. She just smiled and shook her head. His comments that day had been fairly overly sexual in nature. Not that he was innocent of whispering dirty, sweet nothings into her ear on occasion, but today it was clear that his mind was on a singular track.

A wide flat rock jutted out over the slowly flowing pool of the creek. The shade did not reach over but a small portion of where the rock met the ground, so full sun greeted them as they set their minimal supplies around them. Bam smirked as Michelle baited his small hook with half of a worm that she tore in half with her pretty, painted fingernails. He often forgot that she wasn't against getting her hands dirty, though she did rinse them in the creek. Hanging over the protruding edge of the rock, reaching her hands down into the rippling current to rinse them, Bam had a wonderful view of the curve of her ass through her shorts.

It was so very green here, and the sky a bright blue. You couldn't see a house or another person. It was serene and quiet and secluded, he often forgot places like this existed in the lower 48. But with the way his mind had been turning today, it could have been more of a perfect location.

\--------------------------------

While they hadn't waited a great deal of time to physically express themselves, they had given themselves a few months to get to know one another first. They had actually waited another month longer than they'd either initially planned once Bam had revealed to her the reality of his anatomy. He couldn't turn her down when she'd offered to orally please him, but he could tell the sight of his manhood severely intimidated her. The term 'hung like a horse' had not been foreign to his ears. His girth alone was difficult to navigate with her mouth and while she had managed and he was clearly satisfied, it made her second guess furthering their sexual exploits for a while.

The first time they'd had sex, it was slow. Very slow. It had been painful for several minutes, but she persisted, rewarded by multiple orgasms. He understood that it took a couple of days for her to 'recover', but she continued to try. Each time it took less and less time for her to adjust to him, but still, he'd gone extremely slow and careful. Luckily for him, she felt like a velvet noose around his cock and he was still able to experience a great deal of pleasure and finish without issue. But the slow, methodical pace was backlogging the side of him that wanted a little more primal action. The side that wanted to be a little rough, a little hard. The side that wanted to see her skin dimpling as his fingers dug in, gripping her tightly, hearing their bodies slapping together.

She looked beautiful out here. She always did, but in this light with a fishing pole in her hand, smiling and happy, she looked even more beautiful than normal. And in her shorts and tank top, little of her form was left to his imagination. She wasn't dressed in a provocative manner, but his thoughts weren't allowing her much modesty.

She pulled in a small sunfish showing it to him before tossing it back in. She knelt on the rock reaching for the worm container when she felt a light shove against her back. She fell forward slightly, easily catching herself with her hands. She started to look behind her, slightly bewildered as she hadn't notice if Bam had moved, but she felt herself being held in place.

They were Bam's hands. She knew that much. She knew the way his hands felt when they held her, though she'd never been on her hands and knees when he had. While doggy style was her favorite position it allowed for a much deeper penetration and with the equipment he was working with she hadn't thought she was ready for that quite yet.

Apparently Bam thought she was; his hands had already undone her shorts and was working them down her thighs, her panties following shortly after. She felt her sex throb enough that it left her short of breath while her mind tried to wrap around what was happening. She tried to spread her legs to steady her stance, but he knelt behind her, his legs on either side of hers, holding them in place.

"No no, baby girl...keep 'em together...fuck...your pussy looks so good like that." His voice while always deep, was lower...raspy almost. The way he hummed she knew he was immensely aroused. She could hear the sound of his hand wrapped around the skin of his cock, stroking it quickly.

"Bam..." She said...almost timidly, her head already swimming. She heard him spit on his fingers a bit before running them along her slit, gently teasing her already swollen clit.

"Already wet for me...your pussy wants my cock reeeeal bad doesn't it? C'mon...tell me you want it...." Her breathing was so shallow she could barely remain aware. She knew her pussy lips were swollen and could only imagine that they made it no secret to his needy gaze that she wanted to be serviced.

"I...I want it...Bam..." She wanted to give him want he wanted. After all he'd been incredibly patient with her, she knew without a little pushing, she might never take more of what he had to offer. She almost jumped as she felt his tip pushing against her entrance that was so swollen, it was almost closed. He didn't let that stop him, pushing past and gritting his teeth as she felt almost virginally tight. Keeping her legs together had been indeed a good plan. He heard her whimper and let just the pulsing head of his cock stretch her for a moment while he slid her shirt up her back and off, making quick work of her bra as well. She felt exposed, the warm wind touching parts of her skin that hadn't seen sunlight in ages. Her breasts pressed into the sun warmed rock surface as his fingers rubbed her back to calm her. He could feel her relax, but her pussy did not release it's strangling hold on him either. He slid out slightly only to wet his cock more with her juices, sliding back in deeper and though she gasped, he did not pause.

She tried her best not to pull away or tense up as tensing only made the pleasure cramp in her belly more. She shook very slightly as she tried to control her breathing, her head swimming even more. She felt on the verge of an orgasm already, though the feeling was odd as she had not worked herself or been worked up to it at all. She feared if she experienced any more intensity that she would pass out from the sheer inundation of his zeal.

He started moving, not waiting for her to tell him she was ready. He was sure that she wasn't in agony or he would have relented. She was on the edge, but he was going to take advantage of the moment while he could. He slid his cock out only halfway, causing her surprise when he pushed it back in roughly. She yelped, her fingers digging into the face of the rock, but she did not ask him to stop.

He grunted as her pussy continued to swallow him, as if sucking him into a dark tunnel of primal ecstacy. He could barely control himself, though from the sound of his skin against hers, no one would think he was controlling anything. His heavy balls swung into her overstimulated clit again and again, making her first orgasm cause her to cry out in a pitiful whimper. He chuckled almost menacingly as he felt her walls quiver around his thick shaft, a fresh wave of wetness coating him.

He moved faster now, his eyes drinking in her flushed skin as his thrusts brought more of him out only to thrust it harder back into her.

She felt like a bit of a rag doll, at the mercy of his sexual prowess. She was amazed at how much it turned her on, but as a second release seemed to bubble in her loins, she was fighting the urge to pass out.

"Bam....I can't...I can't take anymore..." She admitted in a meek tone, hoping that he was close to cumming, but he only slowed his pace. He didn't stop. She felt him lean over her, his bare chest sweaty against her back. His hand slid around her neck, petting. It slid up to her cheek, her hair.

"Baby girl...yes you can...you're doing so good...feel how hard that cock is for you?" He still moved inside of her, completely buried to the hilt, "Hear how wet you are? Your pussy wants it, baby girl. Your pussy wants to get fucked just like this..."

She enjoyed the way his hands touched her, almost calming. She knew he was doing it because he wanted to fuck the life from her. She felt even more aroused that she made him like this, that she had put him in such a state. The slight reprieve took the ache from her belly and though she whimpered, she nodded.

"Yes...Yes Bam...I want it...my pussy wants it hard..." She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment at her words, but they didn't seem to embarrass him. In fact it only seemed to invigorate him as his hands slid back down her as he straightened back up, gripping her hips and slamming her back against him. She cried out, but begged for more. His eyes were drawn to the sight of his cock disappearing inside of her, his pubic hair shiny from her juices that flowed from her, coating him. He felt his balls tighten as he watched and leaned forward to grab her shoulders, forcing himself even deeper than before.

She flexed her hips allowing him perfect access as she moaned louder and louder into the expanse of countryside. She saw black spots in her vision as another orgasm claimed her focus. Just as she was losing her battle of consciousness, she felt his cock some how expand, growing larger as he grunted deep, gruff, cumming with a force she hadn't felt before.

She felt every last bit of his seed as it slung inside of her, hot with passion and need. His thrusts slowed considerably as his cock trembled with it's own aftershocks. He hummed through them, rubbing her softly as if in praise of her.

"You did so good, baby.....took that cock like a good girl."

She shuddered almost at his words. He definitely had learned her triggers and how to use the properly against her.

"You ok?" He leaned over her, running kisses up the line of her ear. She hummed positively in response as she gathered herself, her muscles and body melting into complete relaxation. She'd heard the term 'good and fucked' used before, but it wasn't until now that she truly understood it.

"That was....wow..." She had searched her brain for a better descriptor but came up short, in utter awe of the encounter. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her torso and squeezing her too him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, girl."


End file.
